1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-fitting technology for primitives of various shapes, and more particularly, to a multi-primitive fitting device using 3D point data, and an operation thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Scanner equipment is utilized in various fields so as to rapidly acquire correct 3D data. Data acquired through the scanner equipment is called a three-dimensional point cloud, and various schemes of restoring a three-dimensional object using a large number of points easily and rapidly are being developed.
One of the schemes is a scheme of accurately fitting a primitive automatically when point data is given. In such a scheme, a primitive fitting operation is performed using all input points.
However, in such a conventional scheme, since all pieces of point data are used so as to obtain one primitive, an amount of calculation increases and real time characteristics cannot be secured. That is, it is necessary to process a large amount of point data used at the time of primitive fitting so as to reduce an amount of calculation and secure real time characteristics.